


Hunger

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Night's Darkness [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, Claustrophobia, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Hope, Insanity, Oral Sex, Strange-form Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Erebus and Nyx are left alone in their undeserved interdimensional prison once again after Praxidike leaves.Whatever are two Titans to do when hope is harder to find than a breeze...?
Relationships: Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Night's Darkness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> As always, here are your warnings:
> 
> Within you shall encounter:
> 
> Strange-form Intimacy - because we're earning this explicit rating, dammit.  
> Teeth play.  
> Sensory overload.  
> Humorous smexytimes.  
> Angst.  
> Dealing with phobias and existential fears. 
> 
> Check tags, too, please. Y'all ought to know better, honestly. 
> 
> You know who you are.
> 
> Swoonie is not responsible for you being "found out" by sexy flushing or sparkling bedroom eyes if you choose to read in public. 
> 
> While this could technically be a standalone - if you ignore all the plot I've built until now with the prior three - obviously, it's meant to be serially read. Go crazy....
> 
> Happy Humpday, little thirsty ones.

The portal opened against the wall across the lichen-patched stone, and Praxidike stepped through. Erebus felt the gateway closing, and the fear, the need, the desperation for the freedom so long denied him exploded before he could so much as gasp.

He blasted through the aether, crashing into the wall as the door of shadow faded to a pinprick and then nothing. His body, god-sized still, shivered uncontrollably as he pounded on the illusion-wall with the heels of his hands. He stared high and back and forth, his smoky hair whipping over his face and down his back as he panted, whimpered, wept….

**_No-no-no-no-no…!_ **

Starlight behind him, a night-song; but how could he listen when the walls were shrinking around this space, binding, trapping, drowning, suffocating…!

Strong hands, sharp claws, gripping his shoulders and forcing him to turn around.

Five ruby-gleam eyes in a midnight-velvet face, pointed teeth in a wide mouth that spoke gentle words, and the starlight voice drawing him back from the terror of a life trapped for ever and on within impassable walls….

His night-song beauty of strange wonder held him, called to him, and he fought hard to hold onto the safe harbor she promised in this storm-racked ocean of terror and pain….

* * *

“That’s it, Erebus; I’m here. We’ll be okay, just focus here, on my voice. There you go….”

Nyx saw the writhing shadow of insanity fade beyond his conscious awareness; the sorrow and confusion that replaced it in his eyes was at least a little easier to work with.

“Come sit back over here with me. Maybe we’ll stay this little for a while; there’s certainly more space when we’re this tiny!”

She chuckled for them both as she took his hands and began walking backward, back to the middle of the stony clifftop. He went, but it was an automatic response; he was still struggling back from the panic, but she knew she could ground him, give him the anchors he needed to keep that final darkness away this time, just like all the times before.

“There we go, nice and comfy.” It wasn’t, not at all, but at least with him leaning on her, and her wings around their bodies, the stone didn’t seem quite so loathsome hard beneath her ass. “I think that went rather well, all things considered. She’s a lot stronger than I would have expected, putting up with you like that. And did you see how flushed she was? I think she figured out what you were doing to me; but how polite she was to refrain from commenting….”

A tiny breath of a chuckle, and Nyx kept nattering on, every word a plank over the chasm of his fear and despair, leading him back to her again….

“I didn’t mean to elbow you about the clipboard either. I know you like new things like that. But did you see what else she had, though? The little metal stick in her hand was a pen. She could have written things down with it, though I think she just memorized our answers instead. Maybe she’ll take notes before she forgets things; I certainly don’t think she’ll be that careless.

“Oh, and you know what else…?”

_Please answer, please answer, please answer…._

“…. What else, Nyx…?”

_Praise Khaos and Cosmos Almighty…._

“I still wanna play….”

* * *

Erebus peeled his back from Nyx’s chest, the ever-damp fabric of her dress clinging to his shadow-himation as he twisted on his ass to look at her.

The toothy smile she gave him chased away the last of the fear as he couldn’t resist grinning back wolfishly.

“Fine, then, dearest night-song, but I really don’t think I can unbind for you again. Can you forgive me…?”

Her head tilted, bird-quick and snapping-fast, as her eyes darted toward his hips.

“Mmmmmm, sure, ‘cause I really just wanted to do this right now, anyway!”

She tucked at the waist, diving forward, tossing the lower hem of his himation high in the air as her head and hands wriggled into place.

“Nyx, what the ever-darkeni-…. _Oh, fuck, you…. Devil.... Damn, woman…._ ”

Her claws were pricking the skin around and below the root of him, his balls weighty in her palms. She bounced them a little as her lips and tongue and teeth molded over the tip of his suddenly-throbbing cock; his robe fluttered down over her slowly-bobbing head and shoulders, her wings pulled tight along her back and thighs to keep her movements concentrated under the dark smoke-fabric that hid her from his sight.

He didn’t need to see to feel how she was drooling freely, the moisture coating him from tip to root and more. Her tongue prodded against his foreskin, the jolting pleasure spiraling, forcing a gasp from his lips as hers locked tight around his thickening girth.

Her teeth brushed him with dozens of pricking points, her jaws just tense enough to permit that contact, and his heart thundered like steppe-horses on the fly from cave-lions and worse with the thrilling sensation.

His hands were flat-pressed to the stone beneath his hips as she worked him over far too well, and all he could do was gasp wordless pleas into the air as his head fell back, cracking his neck as the tendons stretched.

It was something he’d never thought to ask of her, fearing she would never trust herself enough to permit her fearsome teeth anywhere near such a precious-loved part of him.

It was something he relished when she chose to pleasure him with her mouth, because he knew he trusted her beyond the fear of sharp-glinting fangs, because they were _her_ fangs….

Beneath his shadow-robe, her hands shifted, one still cradling and fondling his balls while the other moved a little lower still. Velvet-soft knuckles brushed the skin below his sack, and something _new_ spiraled through his groin.

“ _Woman, what the hell are you doin’ there!?_ ”

His robe lifted in a mountain of smoky fabric as she pulled her mouth off his cock, and he whimpered with the loss.

**_Stupid, stupid man!_ **

“I’m. _Playing._ Lemme….”

And the mountain shrank to a foothill as her tongue and lips and teeth sank over him once more.

He groaned hard and loud with the return of violent sensation to his blazing nerves, and those knuckles dragged and pressed and touched beneath his cock, new and pleasurable in the strange and sudden pressure behind his throbbing cock and tingling balls.

“Nyx, love, that feels…. Oh my night, _so good…._ ”

She hummed appreciation of the praise, and somehow, the vibrations ricocheted through his cock and her knuckles against the skin behind his balls, and he broke beneath the sensation.

With a wordless cry, his hips thrashed up, his hands and feet bracing against the stone as his ass completely cleared the rock beneath him. In some distant part of his mind, he realized he’d probably hurt her with his sudden movement, but all he could do was tremble as she sucked his cock, _hard_ , in the way she knew would send him near oblivion with the pleasure.

And it did, as it always had….

He collapsed, his ass bruising against the lichen-covered ground, and he barely caught himself on one elbow as his other hand flew to cover the back of her head, his robe still between her hair and his palm. He held her there, kept her on his cock as the thundering sensations tore every ounce of him to shreds and remade him in a shadow of her love.

He panted and grunted through a climax, though the only liquid he felt in her mouth was her plentiful saliva; in the weeks since he’d been released from the box-within-the-box, he still had not been able to determine why he could not longer achieve ejaculation as he used to do.

That heart-pain still hurt to consider, but he shoved it aside, knowing her argument would be the same as it had been each time since he’d been returned to her.

_When we’re free, it will all turn out right again._

He felt her prying his hand off the back of her head, and he fought through the breathless haze to relax his forearm so she could free herself from his grip. She slurped to clear her mouth of drool as she backed out from under his robe, and then she cackled at the disbelief and admiration on his face.

“That good, Darkness mine?!!”

And all he could do was nod….

* * *

“What do you think you want to find to eat when we get out of here, Erebus?”

She felt his glaring almost-hope, but she refused to acknowledge it. He’d come around, he’d follow her into this somehow-certain way of thinking if she had anything to say about it.

But maybe she’d misjudged the timing on this one. Usually, he was a little more willing after a climax to try for hope without the pain.

A quiet breath from his chest beneath her ear then where they lay, still god-sized, on the stone.

“An apple. But only if it’s autumn. They only taste good in the autumn.”

“You’re kidding. An apple?! Just an apple!?!!”

“I have simple tastes, my beautiful strange thing, you know that….”

She sat up, craning her neck around to look at him with her left eyes.

“A whole world of fruit. A whole world of vegetables. A whole world of bread and soup and dairy and meat and _everything_ waiting, and you want. Only. A. Single. Apple.”

They weren’t starving, not by any stretch of the imagination. For ones such as they, food was a pleasure, but it was never a necessity. Their existence was sustained by the power that burned within them, a cycling engine of atomic potential that would never run out of fuel. But the pleasure, the enjoyment of food: that was something Nyx knew she and Erebus missed deeply, almost more than the breezes of the open spaces beyond the walls….

“Only if it’s autumn….” She stared at him as he continued. “I can’t quite tell anymore, though. I don’t remember when I lost track….”

She blinked as he shook his head a little where it rested on his folded arms, his himation of smoke and shadow revealing his chest and biceps in clean lines of delightfully constructed glassy almost-skin.

“Sorry. I don’t know either. But really, an apple. One apple. Not even a banana or something exotic…?”

He smirked, and her stomach flopped around inside her ribs in anticipation.

“What could be more exotic than the juicy thing between your legs, my darksome beauty…?”

“Oh-fuck.”

She scrabbled backward across the stone as he stalked her on his hands and knees, his himation shifting as he loosed the stranglehold on his power just a touch to create a wind full of the promise of cold teasing touches. Her dress stretched and caught under her heels as she increased her speed, but then he lunged, and she collapsed to the stone.

Or she would have, except his power cradled her back above it, holding her in the air at the perfect height for him to remain on his hands and knees for her pleasure.

She purred as his power tossed the front panels of her gown high, mimicking her move from earlier. The burgundy fabric fluttered down over his head and shoulders as she spread her legs, and then her head flew back on a piercing cry as his tongue poked far too precisely on her clit.

He dragged his tongue downward before pushing it in, stroking deep within her body as his nose took over bumping back and forth on her clit. Her steadily increasing fluids and his saliva mixed, dribbling in trickling rivulets down her ass-cheeks and the valley between them.

She panted, unwilling to give in to the climax he was drawing from her with every single trick he knew would send her over the edge. She panted for breath, and then she started humming.

He slowed, and she continued humming, pleased with her solution. Until his lips suctioned off her dripping folds and the lack of sensation had her looking down past her heaving chest and belly toward the burgundy rounded-mountaintop of her consort’s head beneath her dress.

She cackled as the mountain shrank to a mere foothill, but his words rumbled through the air and into her mind as his breath coasted against her coolly-damp lips down there.

“I swear, Nyx, you are the strangest thing I’ve ever seen. But humming? Really? You know you can’t hold back if I really try to set you screaming.”

And then he did try. _Really_ tried.

She hummed as his mouth and nose and even two fingers drove her nearly mad with the concentrated sensations. She hummed, and hoped it would be enough.

But she knew it wouldn’t: he was far too good….

And the platform of power that was holding her up beneath her back, between her wings: it began to pulse, shifting and prodding, massaging her tingling skin.

And tendrils of his tangible darkness writhed up from nowhere, coiling around her arms, her legs, her belly and each of her breasts, tugging and tensing as they went, drawing her mind everywhere and nowhere at once.

Multi-stranded combs of power brushed through her feathers and hair, the delicate fibers and strands shooting lightning through her veins as they were stimulated on top of everything else.

And the entire time, his tongue plunged her depths and his fingers tickled around her anus, and his nose bumped her clit.

A spit-and-slick damp finger finally breached the tight ring of muscle beneath her quivering sheath, and she shrieked like the primal and wild and savage thing she was at heart as her defense failed her.

She sang for him as she sang for no one and nothing else, and he hummed in her place, drawing out her climax with the pleasure of vibration against her throbbing flesh.

* * *

“Well, my night-song, what do you want to find to eat when we get out of this box?”

“Hmmmm. An apple. So I can share with my darkness….”

“Lucky darkness….”

“Happy night-song….”

Wrapped in her wings and his shadows, they drifted to sleep, one hunger sated for another long afternoon in the dark of their undeserved prison….

**Author's Note:**

> I am shameless. 
> 
> And this is fine.
> 
> I would blame the horniness resulting from a first date with a dude who called me gorgeous, but in actuality, I've had these plans for a couple days anyway.
> 
> So, yeah. 
> 
> Regarding the Title - Hunger. 
> 
> Obvs, I was referring to the oral sex aspects. But also the discussion of foodstuffs when they get out. And also the hunger to be free.... All the hungers. Swoonie loves her metaphors....
> 
> Not sure whether we're going for plot and feels next time or more smoot. We'll just have to see. 
> 
> But I promise I won't leave ya hanging too long! Though I do work this entire coming weekend....
> 
> Y'all stay tuned, thirsty and plot-hungry friends!


End file.
